7
12th centuryEdit Abe Yasunari is said to have exorcised a Nine-tailed Demon Fox (noted by Yoshida Mikihiko in AD 2096 to have happened over 900 years previously.) 1 14th - 16th centuryEdit 1485 - 1603Edit The Goldie Family was knighted by the House of Tudor while the Tudor monarchy reigned. 2 20th centuryEdit 1999Edit First verifiable use of magic recorded by the USA. It is observed when police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terrorism carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill an apocalyptic prophecy. It was first referred to as "Supernatural Powers", though further research disproved that definition. 3 21st centuryEdit 2002Edit Secret magical research groups are established by the JSDF. Later on, Kudou Retsu himself undergoes strength enhancement measures at these research groups until he joins the Ninth. 4 2007Edit Birth of Kudou Retsu 5, future Patriarch of the Ten Master Clans Committee. 2010Edit Laboratories seeking to develop the Elements begin their operations in Japan. 4 2010 - 2020Edit In this period, Advanced agricultural production becomes a solar-powered industry. 6 All the Japanese research facilities focusing on developing the Elements are shut down. 4 2030Edit Around this year, the entire planet undergoes a radical drop in temperature; the world’s overall food supply deteriorates on a massive scale. While the effects are felt less in developed countries, it greatly affects the emerging industrial nations, already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. 6 Inhabitants of the northern regions of China try to illegally cross the frontier into Russia, like how nomadic tribes used to travel, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deports the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration isn't legalized under international law. 6 Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accuses Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replies that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China become more aggressive, until they eventually break down. The incident (attempt of illegal immigration by Chinese to Russia) would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three. 2031Edit First Laboratory is established in Kanazawa. 4 Second Laboratory is established at Awaji Island. 4 2032Edit Third Laboratory is established in Atsugi. 4 2033Edit While most of the history behind the Fourth Laboratory remains a mystery, it is believed to have been established during this time, and located near the borders of the old Metro Tokyo and the old Yamanashi prefecture. 4 The Yotsuba weren't only developed at only the Old Fourth Institute, but were also developed by another organization that was the Old Fourth Institutes predecessor. The military had taken control of the Institute from the Toudou Family due to certain circumstances. The Yotsuba became the administrators of the Old Fourth Research Institute where they gained freedom from the military being in control with the help of the Toudou Family. 7 2035Edit Fifth Laboratory is established in Uwajima, Shikoku. 4 Sixth Laboratory is established in Sendai. 4 2036Edit Seventh Laboratory is established in Tokyo. 4 2037Edit Eighth Laboratory is established in Kitakyushu. 4 Ninth Laboratory is established in Nara. 4 2039Edit Tenth Laboratory is established in Tokyo. 4 2042Edit The end to "the age of free sex", where upon currently society holds the ideal of "remaining chaste before marriage". 89 2045Edit World War Three officially begins as wide scale border disputes start throughout the world. No country is able to remain neutral. It would last for twenty years. 6 During these times of trouble, a portion of the southern half of China gains independence and becomes a sovereign country named Dahan (literally Great Han or Great China). 10 World War Three World War Three 2046Edit Establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to, and permitting them to intervene in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy’s country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons. 6 2049 Edit Jiedo Heigu performed his 'Surgery of Perpetual Youth' on himself as the first test subject. 2050Edit Gu Jie performed his surgery on nine of his apprentices for further testing. Sudden death cases occur, for then unknown reasons, six to nine months after the operations. Birth of the twins Yotsuba Miya and Yotsuba Maya, the daughters of Yotsuba Genzou, the head of the Yotsuba Family. 10 2054Edit Confirmation of Gu Jie's aging has stopped without showing any side-effects. The Kunlunfang Institute has a conflict of interest in research between Modern Magic and Ancient Magic. Modern Magic comes out on top and all Ancient Magicians affiliated to the Institute; such as Jiedo Heigu are exiled. 11 2060Edit The Great Asian Alliance dominates the northern part of China and the Korean peninsula, and takes possession of Tsushima Island half a year later. 10 2062Edit AugustEdit While attending an event hosted by the International Magic Association Asia Branch known as the Magicraft Children Social Exchange in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya is kidnapped. During the three days of her capture, she is raped and forced to undergo experiments as a human test subject, losing her ability to reproduce as a result. When she is rescued, she is rendered 'lifeless' due to the mental trauma, but her older sister Miya is able to bring her mind back to reality thanks to her magic. However, the event creates a rift between the sisters, as Maya believes that Miya "killed" her with her magic before she died mentally, by changing all her "past experiences" into "information", effectively making her life up until that point mere data. In response to Maya's tragedy, the Yotsuba enact a policy of attaching guards to clan members who possess an especially superior disposition for magic. The post is not assumed by temporary guards who work for money; these guards risk their lives to fulfill their duty throughout the lifetime of the one they protect — thus the Guardians are created. 10 2063Edit FebruaryEdit The Kunlunfang Institute is destroyed by the Yotsuba Family in retaliation for the kidnapping and rape of Maya. Four thousand high-ranked officials of Dahan (cabinet ministers, high level bureaucrats, officers, Magicians, and researchers) are killed. 1011 The loss of leadership results in an internal collapse. 2064Edit FebruaryEdit Due to the internal collapse the Great Asian Alliance annexes what is left of Dahan and unifies the continent of Asia. 11 2065Edit World War Three comes to an end. The political map of the world has completely changed following the end of the hostilities: The pre-war world's population of approximately 9 billion has drastically decreased to roughly 3 billion over the course of the war. Russia reabsorbs Ukraine and Belarus into the New Soviet Union; China (as the Great Asian Alliance) now governs over the northern parts of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos as well as the Korean peninsula; India and Iran devour various countries in Central Asia (Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan), and in South Asia (Pakistan, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka), to construct the Indo-Persia Union; Following the annexation of Canada and Latin America down to Panama, the USA is now a country named the United States of North America; The European Union splits into eastern and western halves along the Franco-German border; Australia chooses de facto seclusion; Half of the countries of Africa are dissolved; Aside from Brazil, South America is divided into small countries where governments do not have much reach beyond their own borders. Some time after the end of the war, the International Magic Association's Charter is signed, effectively banning the use of nuclear weapons by targeting any radioactive materials that can be used for their construction. 2068 - 2078Edit In the aftermath of the incident involving Maya, due to overuse of Miya's mind manipulation magic, as though a penance, breaks Miya's body before she turns 20. She is repeatedly going in and out of the hospital and lives the rest of her life under medical care. 10 2070 Edit The deaths of Gu Jie's apprentices show that his perpetual youth magic does not prolong the subject's lifespan. 2074 - 2082Edit The Vietnamese Conflict takes place in which the South Vietnamese Army that is trying to wage guerrilla warfare against the Great Asian Alliance that is encroaching into the Indian Peninsula and the Korean army dispatched by the Great Asian Alliance. 12 2079Edit AprilEdit April 24th (Monday) Birth of Shiba Tatsuya, son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba. 2080Edit MarchEdit March 25th (Monday) Birth of Shiba Miyuki, daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba, sister/cousin of Shiba Tatsuya, and candidate for the next head of the Yotsuba Clan. JuneEdit Birth of the twins Kuroba Fumiya and Ayako, children of Kuroba Mitsugu, Yotsuba Maya's cousin. 2085Edit Shiba Miya and Yotsuba Maya experiment on the 6-year old Tatsuya. Miya uses the forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', to alter the area within the limbic system that creates strong emotions by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. Tatsuya is granted the ability to wield magic, but still not as they expected, and the artificial calculation abilities granted by the processor are inferior to his natural abilities. 13 Miya's decision to leave Tatsuya at least some emotion impairs her already fragile state of health, and shortens her life. 14 2086Edit Shiba Tatsuya is assigned the position of Guardian for Shiba Miyuki. The Nine Schools Competition is established. 2089Edit The Ten Master Clans Conference is conducted; the Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, Juumonji are selected to be members of the Ten Master Clans. 15 AugustEdit Third High School claims victory in the year's Nine Schools Competition. 2092Edit AugustEdit Third High School claims victory in the Nine Schools Competition. August 4th (Monday) Tatsuya, Miyuki, Miya, and Sakurai Honami visit their villa at Okinawa. The invasion of Okinawa by the Great Asian Alliance is barely stopped during the Defense Battle in Okinawa by the providential arrival of a mysterious Magician, possessing a "Demon Right", which reduces anything to dust, and a "Divine Left", which recovers his comrades from any wound inflicted. This unknown monster, later on, is referred to as Mahesvara, the name of one of the principal Hindu deities, worshiped as the 'destroyer' and 'restorer' of worlds. 2093Edit The Ten Master Clans Conference is called; the Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, Juumonji are again selected to the 10 Master Clans. 5 The United Kingdom conducts a large-scale Flying-Type Magic experiment; it ends in failure. 16 The President of First High School, during the 2092-2093 school year, proposes the theoretical development of a magic that could replace weapons of mass destruction, but is censored by the instructors. 17 AugustEdit First High School wins the Nine School Competition. Saegusa Mayumi, Juumonji Katsuto, and Watanabe Mari participate in the Newcomers' Division. 2094Edit Shiba Miya dies during this year due to physical weakening caused by the effects of her magic affecting her body and mind. 6 months later, Shiba Tatsurou and Furuha Sayuri get married. Afterwards, the Shiba siblings have their own house in January/February. 2095Edit AprilEdit April 3rd (Sunday) The Shiba siblings enroll in First High School. The Enrollment Arc begins. JulyEdit Mid-July The Nine Schools Competition Arc begins. AugustEdit August 1st (Monday) Nationwide Magic High School Magic Tournament - Nine Schools Competition (NSC for short) Opening Ceremony. August 3rd (Wednesday) NSC (Nine Schools Competition) - Speed Shooting Official Division Qualifying Rounds. NSC - Battle Board Official Division Qualifying Rounds. August 4th (Thursday) NSC - Crowd Ball Official Division Qualifying Rounds. NSC - Ice Pillar Break Official Division Qualifying Rounds. August 5th (Friday) NSC - Battle Board Official Division Finals. NSC - Ice Pillar Break Official Division Finals. August 6th (Saturday) NSC - Speed Shooting Newcomer's Division Finals. NSC - Battle Board Newcomer's Division Qualifying Rounds. August 7th (Sunday) NSC - Crowd Ball Newcomer's Division Finals. NSC - Ice Pillar Break Newcomer's Division Qualifying Rounds. August 8th (Monday) NSC - Battle Board Newcomer's Division Finals. NSC - Ice Pillar Break Newcomer's Division Finals. August 9th (Tuesday) NSC - Mirage Bat Newcomer's Division Finals. NSC - Monolith Code Newcomer's Division Qualifying Rounds. August 10th (Wednesday) NSC - Monolith Code Newcomer's Division Finals. August 11th (Thursday) NSC - Mirage Bat Official Division Finals. NSC - Monolith Code Official Division Qualifying Rounds. August 12th (Friday) NSC - Monolith Code Official Division Finals. The Nine Schools Competition - First High School's victory. The Nine Schools Competition Arc ends. August 14th (Sunday) The Summer Holiday Arc begins. Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki go shopping. 18 August 26th (Friday) - August 28th (Sunday) Shiba Tatsuya and company visit the Kitayama Family private Beach House. 19 SeptemberEdit September 1st (Thursday) The New School Term officially starts. September 12th (Monday) Shiba Tatsuya encounters and deals with the effects of the Relic "Dream Caster" that was sent to Principal Momoyama Azuma of First High School. 20 September 30th (Friday) First High School holds its annual General Student Body Election Meeting. 21 The Summer Holiday Arc ends. OctoberEdit The Yokohama Disturbance Arc begins. October 30th The Thesis Competition is held at the Yokohama International Conference Center. While it takes place, Yokohama comes under attack from the Great Asian Alliance. October 31st At the end of the Scorched Halloween, Ooguro Ryuuya wipes out the entire Great Asian Alliance invading fleet with Material Burst. The Yokohama Disturbance Arc ends. NovemberEdit The Visitor Arc begins. In the USNA, a highly classified experiment seeking to create micro black holes using the string theory (more specifically, based on the Hawking radiation theory) is conducted at the National Particle Accelerator Lab in Dallas, Texas. The experiment, which was actually an attempt to understand the method behind the matter-to-energy conversion of the Strategic magic "Material Burst", backfires when it allows 12 Paranormal Parasites to cross over to the series' dimension. DecemberEdit World 2095 The World in 2095 2096Edit JanuaryEdit January 1st Tatsuya, Miyuki, Yakumo, Honoka, Mizuki, Leo & Haruka's New Year visit to Hatsumōde. They see Lina there for the first time. Mid-January Saturday, Lina becomes a Special member of the First High's Student Council. MarchEdit Shizuku returns and Lina departs. First appearance of Sakurai Minami. The Visitor Arc ends. AprilEdit The Double Seven Arc begins. Miyuki and Tatsuya entering their second year. Many first year students like Shippou Takuma, the Saegusa Twins, and Kent Smith makes their appearance. April 18th (Wednesday) 7:59 pm Juumonji Katsuto meets Saegusa Kouichi at his house regarding his support for the Anti-Magician Campaign on the media. The Double Seven Arc ends. JulyEdit The Steeplechase Arc begins. AugustEdit The Steeplechase Arc ends. SeptemberEdit The Ancient City Insurrection Arc begins. September 22nd (Saturday) Shiba Tatsuya tests Baryon Lance in an underground training facility at Kyuuchou Temple. 22 September 23rd (Sunday) Kuroba Ayako and Kuroba Fumiya arrive at the Shiba Family Residence with a letter of request for cooperation from Yotsuba Maya to aid in the search and capture of Zhou Gongjin. 22 September 24th (Monday) Shiba Tatsuya phones Fujibayashi Kyouko in order to set up a meeting with Kudou Retsu. 22 September 28th (Friday) Fujibayashi Kyouko phones Shiba Tatsuya with a set date for his visit to the Kudou Family Mansion being on October 6th at 6:00 PM 22 September 29th (Saturday) The First High Student Body General Election is conducted through electronic cards. Shiba Miyuki is elected as the Student Council President. 23 The celebration of the newly elected Student Council is held at the Café Einebrise. 23 Shiba Tatsuya phones the Yotsuba Main House in order to confirm his cooperation in the search and capture of Zhou Gongjin. 23 September 30th (Sunday) Shiba Tatsuya converses with Kokonoe Yakumo at Kyuuchou Temple about the state of affairs with Ancient Magicians, specifically the "Traditionalist Faction". 23 OctoberEdit October 1st (Monday) The newly elected Student Council begins their term. 23 October 5th (Friday) Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki and Sakurai Minami are attacked at a commuter station by members of the Traditionalist Faction. Shiba Tatsuya asks Kokonoe Yakumo at Kyuuchou Temple to escort himself and company to Nara Prefecture, Ikoma. October 6th (Saturday) Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami travel to the Kudou Main Mansion to talk to Kudou Retsu. October 7th (Sunday) Kudou Minoru guides Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki and Sakurai Minami throughout Nara. October 8th (Monday) Saegusa Kouichi tells Nakura Saburou to take care of matters with Zhou Gongjin before the Yotsuba Family gets to him first. October 11th (Thursday) Nakura Saburou is killed by Zhou Gongjin in Arashiyama Park, Nakanoshima District of Kyoto. October 13th (Saturday) Saegusa Mayumi meets up with and talks to Watanabe Mari at a café near the Magic University; about investigating Nakura Saburou's death and trying to find the truth. October 14th (Sunday) Shiba Tatsuya meets up with and talks to Hayama Tadanori at the Japan Magic Association Kyoto Branch in the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower. October 15th (Monday) Saegusa Mayumi of the Saegusa Family arrives at First High School for an official meeting at the school to talk with Shiba Tatsuya. October 20th (Saturday) Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami, Yoshida Mikihiko, Chiba Erika and Saijou Leonhart travel to Kyoto to search the area ahead of the National Magic High School Science Competition. Yoshida Mikihiko, Chiba Erika and Saijou Leonhart meet up with Ichijou Masaki while fighting against Ancient Magicians who are apart of the Traditionalist Faction. October 27th (Saturday) Shiba Tatsuya and Ichijou Masaki attack the National Defense Army Uji Second Supply Base to capture Zhou Gongjin. Zhou Gongjin commits suicide downstream at the Uji River. October 28th (Sunday) The National Magic High School Science Competition.is held at the Kyoto New International Conference Hall. The Yotsuba Family holds a meeting to discuss the results of Shiba Tatsuya's accomplishments in dealing with Zhou Gongjin and withholds their decision about him for the New Year's Gathering. The Ancient City Insurrection Arc ends. DecemberEdit December 25th (Tuesday) The Yotsuba Succession Arc begins. A Christmas Party is held at Café Einebrise. Afterwards Mitsui Honoka invites Shiba Tatsuya to Hatsumōde, which he declines because of previous plans. 24 December 26th (Wednesday) Shiba Tatsuya works on his project, "ESCAPES" at Four Leaves Technology before Kuroba Mitsugu arrives to ask for him and Shiba Miyuki to be absent from the New Year's Gathering. 11 Tsukuba Yuuka visits Shiba Miyuki with an offer to travel together to the Yotsuba Main House for the New Year's Gathering. Miyuki asks Shiba Tatsuya about whether to take the offer, they decline. 11 December 29th (Saturday) Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami travel to the Yotsuba Main House from Kobuchizawa Station. They are attacked by 30 Psychics, whom Tatsuya defeats. 11 December 31st (Monday) Yotsuba Maya appoints Shiba Miyuki as the next Yotsuba Family Head. 14 2097Edit JanuaryEdit January 1st (Tuesday) Kazama Harunobu is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, Sanada Shigeru and Yanagi Muraji are promoted to Major, and Fujibayashi Kyouko is promoted to First Lieutenant. 25 Yotsuba Maya announces Shiba Miyuki as the next Family Head of the Yotsuba Family. Shiba Tatsuya is announced and recognized to be Yotsuba Maya's son. Miyuki and Tatsuya are engaged. A notice from the Yotsuba Family is sent to the Japan Magic Association. 26 Shiba Tatsuya demonstrates his new magic, Baryon Lance during the New Year's Gathering at the Yotsuba Main House. 26 January 2nd (Wednesday) An objection to the engagement announcement of Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya is made by the Ichijou Family. 26 The Yotsuba Succession Arc ends. The Master Clans Conference begins. January 3rd (Thursday) Saegusa Kouichi contacts Ichijou Gouki to support breaking Tatsuya and Miyuki's engagement.25 January 14th (Monday) In the Student Council Room, Mitsui Honoka declares her intentions to Shiba Miyuki in not giving up in her desire to get together with Shiba Tatsuya. 27 Slightly After Mid-January Jiedo Heigu (Gu Jie) leaves Los Angeles, USNA and heads towards Japan on a cargo vessel along with the missiles stolen from USNA.11 January 19th (Saturday) Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari meet at the Magic University cafeteria to talk about the engagement of Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya. 27 January 20th (Sunday) Shiba Tatsuya meets Watanabe Mari at a coffee shop nearby the University of National Defense to talk about Saegusa Mayumi. 27 January 27th (Sunday) Angelina Kudou Shields receives an email message from a member of the Seven Sages, with detailed information about Jiedo Heigu, the mastermind of the Parasite Incident. Lina conveys to Virginia Balance the contents of the email, in hope of getting a flight to Japan. 11 January 28th (Monday) Jiedo Heigu (Gu Jie) arrives in Japan at Yokosuka aboard a cargo ship. 11 Virginia Balance dispatches Benjamin Canopus to Japan instead of Angie Sirius. 11 January 29th (Tuesday) Benjamin Canopus arrives at the Yokosuka Japan-USNA Joint Base. 11 Angelina Kudou Shields calls Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya to tell them that Jiedo Heigu is planning a terror incident in Japan and also congratulates them on their engagement. 11 FebruaryEdit February 4th (Monday) Day 1 of the Ten Master Clans Conference. The Kudou resign from the Ten Master Clans. Yotsuba Maya nominates the Shippou to replace the Kudou. 28 February 5th (Tuesday) Day 2 of the Ten Master Clans Conference. The Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Shippou, Yatsushiro, Juumonji are elected to the Ten Master Clans. 28 A terrorist bombing occurs at the Hotel in Hakone where the Ten Master Clans Conference is being held. 22 people are reported dead, meanwhile 34 people are injured. 28 A Disaster Notification e-mail about the bombing of the Ten Master Clans meeting is sent to Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami, Shippou Takuma, Saegusa Kasumi, Saegusa Izumi, Saegusa Tomokazu and Ichijou Masaki who all rush to the scene. 29 February 6th (Wednesday) Shiba Tatsuya asks Kokonoe Yakumo how to defeat Ghost Walker. 30 Gu Jie (Jiedo Heigu) claims responsibility for the Terrorist Incident. 30 Shiba Tatsuya and Saegusa Mayumi discuss future plans of how to deal with Gu Jie along with Juumonji Katsuto at the Juumonji Family's Home. 30 Ichijou Gouki invites Maeda Chizuru to a restaurant to talk. 30 February 7th (Thursday) Chiyoda Kanon argues with Saegusa Izumi about how the Ten Master Clans isn't dealing with the Humanist Movement against magicians. Isori Kei arbitrates an end to the argument between them. 30 Shippou Takuma visits Sawamura Maki's apartment in order to ask her about becoming an ally to magicians. 30 At midnight, Kuroba Mitsugu and Shinonome Yoshimi visit the morgue that's housing the bodies of the dead that were used to perpetrate the Terrorist Incident. 30 February 8th (Friday) Shiba Tatsuya, Saegusa Mayumi and Juumonji Katsuto meet up at a restaurant near the Magic University to hold a meeting. 30 February 9th (Saturday) Shiba Tatsuya infiltrates Gu Jie's hideout among the west hills of Kamakura and fights against three Generators. 30 February 10th (Sunday) Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki meet at the Kitayama Family's House. 31 Saegusa Kouichi meets with Congressman Kouzuke at a fine restaurant to talk about the Humanist Movement. 31 February 11th (Monday) Ichijou Masaki transfers from Third High School to First High School, and begins the curriculum at the school. 31 February 12th (Tuesday) Shiba Tatsuya visits the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Headquarters, where he talks to Kazama Harunobu for authorization to use Mist Dispersion on the Special Forces Troops' stationed at the Japan-USNA Joint Base, Camp Zama, and for information on the Base. 31 Shiba Tatsuya, Kuroba Ayako, Kuroba Fumiya, and Shinonome Yoshimi infiltrate a hospital near Camp Zama where Gu Jie is hiding out, however, the USNA Army interferes with their mission to eliminate him. 31 February 15th (Friday) A mob of 24 anti-Magician demonstrators protest at the gates of the Magic University and are all subsequently arrested. 32 February 16th (Saturday) Anti-Magic Idealists attack a group of Second High School girls who were on their way home. 32 The Master Clans Conference Arc ends. The Southern Sea Riot Arc begins. MarchEdit March 15th (Friday) The graduation ceremonies for the nine National Magic University Affiliated High Schools is carried out simultaneously. 33 March 27th (Wednesday) Shiba Miyuki and the Yotsuba Butler Shirakawa participate in the meeting about the memorial service for the Defense Battle in Okinawa, to be held in the summer. 34 March 28th (Thursday) The Saikashintou man-made island party to celebrate its completion is held. 35 March 30th (Saturday) Yotsuba Maya arrives at the home of Toudou Aoba. Maya discusses that Jasmine Williams has been taken prisoner, meanwhile Aoba tells Maya that Jasmine is an "ear". 7 The Southern Sea Riot Arc ends. 2100Edit Shippou Takuma becomes the first magician in the 21st century to debut on the silver screen as Sawamura Maki's co-star, while attending Magic University Honoka is a Magician capable of completely shielding her presence from view; a skill that cannot be mimicked by Stars members' magic. It was mentioned that they introduced a factor of 'absolute obedience' in Elements' genes and so the descendants are excessively loyal, often to a person of the opposite gender, which may explain her attitude towards Tatsuya. It is speculated by Tatsuya that she possesses a unique connection to Pixie where they can resonate their powers in a manner similar to twins or those with close blood ties. The medium for this connection lies in the crystal hair ornaments given to her by Tatsuya. It should be noted that due to the Parasite in Pixie being awakened by Honoka's intense feelings during this event, the personality that Pixie developed mimics Honoka's own. AbilitiesEdit Honoka ranks third place in the overall freshman ranking with her combined scores between Magic Theory and Technical Skills. Her specialization is magical illusions, which involves manipulating light (Light Wave Oscillation Magic). She is acutely sensitive towards the magical side effects that create light wave background noise. An overabundance of interference or remnants of Magic Sequences would all form into surplus Psion surges and oscillate in the empty air. When photons interact with these responses, the ensuing result is light wave noise. ➨ Evil-Eye She has used the Mental Interference Magic "Evil-Eye", when attacking four people at the same time, surpassing the skill exhibited by the former leader of the Japanese branch of Blanche, Tsukasa Hajime. ➨ Optical Magic At the beginning of the Battle Board event in the Nine Schools Competition, Honoka caste an optical magic on the water's surface to generate light, momentarily dazzling and upsetting the balance of the other contestants. Ep 13 (8) Honoka using optical magic on the water's surface She has also used this magic when combined with a camera for over-watch in their battle with the Parasites. Using this technique, she can apparently create images that appear as they are taken in broad daylight at close range, even though their battle was happening in the darkness of the night. ➨ Light Refraction Magic During Scorched Halloween, Honoka used an advanced Light Refraction Magic, which enabled her to create clear images that rivaled those taken from low altitude observation drones. It served as their map during the chaos. ➨ Optical Camouflage Honoka also used an optical camouflage to project images of the sky using a hemispherical display to cover the helicopter as they were in the air during Scorched Halloween. ➨ Gamma Ray Filter During the demonstration/experiment for the Stellar Furnace in Double Seven. Honoka was responsible for creating a barrier to protect the people performing the experiment and watching from gamma radiation. The magic seems to block the gamma radiation and maybe filter/alter part of it into the visible spectrum. ➨ Synchronized Linear Fusion It is the only successful example of a large scale thermonuclear explosion. No one else has been able to recreate Diaz's ability due to its level of difficulty and amount of calculations required to use it. Sayaka's strength and abilities mainly lie in her excellent swordsmanship. KenjutsuEdit Although Sayaka belongs to the Kendo Club, her father is a Magician who uses kenjutsu in live combat. Due impart from this, she learned kenjutsu techniques and rudimentary lessons from home. Among those lessons, her area of expertise lies in knife throwing. Due to her weak magical ability and lack of wrist strength, Sayaka finds it too difficult to control the tachi while using magic. To allow for this, she practiced knife throwing relentlessly until she became proficient enough in combat. This required little wrist strength and she is able to match her magic to the throwing motion. Blanche is an International Anti-Magic Political Organization which manifesto called for an end to political systems that treated Magicians as superior, and eliminating the difference in treatment caused by the presence of magical abilities. They are the main source of conflict in the first arc of the light novel series. The OrganizationEdit The members call themselves a citizen's movement. Historically, the Anti-Magic Movement has always been easily linked with criminal activity. In reality, there are several examples of Anti-Magic Organizations delving into terrorism. The criticisms leveled by the Anti-Magic Organizations focus solely on the lack of their own benefits, and thus create anti-establishment organizations, of which Blanche is the most active. Their objective were proven wrong because the preferential treatment from the political system towards Magicians was false. The truth of the matter was that Magicians are treated like tools to be used by the military and other government branches. While it was true that Magicians serving in the military or the government received a higher salary, but that was in compensation for increased labor as well as expended life energy. “ The difference they speak of is the difference in mean wages. They do not consider the extent of hardships that Magicians go through to obtain their high salaries. They also ignore the fact that Magicians are only allowed to work in fields pertaining to magic, even if these backup Magicians would receive lower salaries than ordinary office workers. ” Their recruitment policy includes both normal people and magicians unsatisfied with their standings or treatment in the magic community. They managed to incite even an unnamed enhanced magician, a pyrokinetist, who attacked the Bay Hills Tower in Yokohama. This person was later restrained by the Shiba siblings. 1 EgaliteEdit Related Article: Enrollment Chapter (II) Egalite A tri-colored wristband is the symbol of the Egalites. The Egalite is Blanche's subordinate organization which members are mainly youths. They wear a tri-colored (Red, White, Green) wristband (white bracelet with green and red stripes). Presently, there was no direct link between Blanche and Egalite, but using the Blanche name was an effective advertising method for attracting anti-establishment youth. It was implied in the light novel that there is the possibility that the First High School students who took joined the organization have no idea about the real agenda of Blanche and Egalite, focusing only on exterminating discrimination the Course 2 students suffer. One of the prime members of Egalite is Tsukasa Kinoe, the ace of the First High School's Kendo club, whose step-brother, Tsukasa Hajime, turned out to be the head of Blanche. The former was the one who introduced Sayaka to his brother. Cast JammingEdit Main Article: Counter Magic Tsukasa Hajime was interested in Tatsuya's way of using Cast Jamming without resorting to Antinite. So prior to the infiltration, he ordered his brother Kinoe to try and ambush Tatsuya to test the depths of his Cast Jamming ability. Blanche's FallEdit After failing to steal research data from First High School's library, the members of Blanche and the students involved were all suppressed. Tatsuya decided to attack the organization's hideout, an abandoned factory in the hills outside of city proper. Katsuto assisted by providing a transportation and supporting Miyuki and Tatsuya's plan. Kirihara, Erika and Leo also joined the cause. As Miyuki and Tatsuya entered the factory, they were welcomed by roughly around twenty members of Blanche equiped with assault rifles and semi-automatics, as well as the leader, Tsukasa Hajime. Hajime used Evil-Eye against Tatsuya, enticing him to join their group but failed because Tatsuya was able to discern the magic he was using and render it useless, shocking the caster. While Hajime fled, with Tatsuya tailing him, Miyuki used Niflheim against the remaining men. Caught in a corner, Hajime used Cast Jamming against Tatsuya but was once again failed, when Tatsuya used Decomposition against it. Juumonji and Kirihara arrived at the scene and upon learning that the man is the culprit, and the same person who hypnotized Sayaka, Kirihara used Sonic Blade to shear off Hajime's right arm while Juumonji used a magic to numb all five senses. Hajime fainted. The collaborators, Sayaka and Kinoe, were deemed innocent because both were under the influence of serious mind control. Shinsuke sees s power as something valuable.Maya decided to postpone the decision about what to do until the New Year's Gathering Even though he was reputed to be the most outstanding among his siblings, he was removed as a candidate to succeed his father as Family Head after it was discovered that he helped in the plot that allowed Georg Ostburg to flee during a terrorist incident in the United States when Lucas was fourteen years old and had setup for Georg to be his bodyguard. Ties to him were cut when he eloped with a Japanese women (Maiden name: Katori) and abandoned his fiancée that was chosen for him. This caused the Rozen trouble within European social circles, thus it allowed Maximilien Device the chance to do business in Europe. Though because of the close ties the Rozen have with the German government and military, they were unable to expand into the market, in Japan. ➨ Steel Qigong A magic technique that uses Qigong to apply a layer of magic armor created by Lu Gonghu himself. He often uses it to reinforce his hands to block attacks and as his weapon of choice for attacking. The technique involves covering the desired area of skin to be reinforced with a high density of psion, which is the same as fortifying the Eidos of the skin. Steel Qigong can also be used for Data Fortification. ➨ Coiled Silk Force Based on traditional Chinese martial arts, it's a magic technique that uses the entire nervous system to create a spiraling force at the point of impact that serves as both offense and defense. This technique is what wounds Naotsugu during their fight at the hospital. ➨ Metal Bridge This is a sort of acrobat enhancement spell sometimes used by Lu Gonghu, though whether he is exclusive to it is hard to say. He is the only one who is known to have used it so far. It allows inhuman defiance of gravity actions akin to an acrobatic performance such as the ability to lean 90 degrees to the ground without falling. He uses it during the fight with Mari and Naosugu, her boy friend. ➨ Thunderclap Tower It generates a large-scale lightning strike over a wide range. However instead of using the power of lightning, which is the side effect of the magic activation process, it generates a wide range electromagnetic waves capable of destroying electronic equipment. The magic lowers the insulation resistance within the range of where the lightning occurs, this process causes insulation deterioration, di-electric breakdown of the electronic equipment, thereby further expanding the damage caused by electromagnetic waves.